Winx Club - Episode 612/Script
Shimmer in the Shadows Intro/Recap Narrator: With Bloom gone, Aisha encouraged the Winx to build their strength at her gym. In Gardenia, a pack of vampires crash the goth ball, sending the city into utter chaos. Luckily the Pixies were in town to visit Bloom and warn her of this nail-biting threat. Scene: Cloud Tower Icy: Well, well, well, Selina. It certainly has taken you a few tries but I think you may have actually picked the winner. This is going to be so exciting to watch. *Magic sphere shows the vampires and their thralls.* Icy: These vampires are creating an entire army to outnumber Bloom. And then she'll be useless. Vampire female: Gardenia is ours! Hypnotized people: Gardenia is ours! *Scene returns to the Trix and Selina.* Darcy: Sisters, are you thinking what I'm thinking? Stormy: We could use them to conquer the Magic Universe... Icy: ... But first we have to eliminate our number one enemy. *To Selina.* Order them to attack Bloom's house! *Selina chuckles.* Selina: Children of the Night! Do as I command: go to Bloom's house and get rid of her once and for all. *The vampires receive her command.* Vampire female: Go! You know what you must do. Hypnotized people: Bloom is ours. Bloom is ours. Scene: Living Room Mike: Is Bloom is still in her room? Vanessa: Yes, I've never seen her this quiet. Mike: I'll try to lift her spirits. Vanessa: There's just gotta be something we can do. *Both walk to the hall.* Scene: Hallway *Suddenly, the door is open, Bloom and Pixies fly inside.* Bloom: Mom! Dad! Vanessa: Bloom?! Bloom: There's trouble, in Gardenia! Mike: Ha? Where did you go? What's going on? Bloom: You are in danger! *Blocks the main door with the spell.* Vanessa: Danger? What type of danger? Bloom! Bloom: Pixies, we need to protect this house. Split up! Cherie: On it, Bloom! Scene: Kitchen Cherie: Let's lock all the entrances. *Piff casts a spell to lock one of the doors.* Scene: Living Room Mike: Can someone please explain to me why we're in danger? Bloom: Vampires. They're taking over Gardenia! Chatta and Amore will stand guard here. Shout as soon as you spot them! Chatta: Aye-aye. Vanessa: But I don't understand. Vampires aren't real! Bloom: They are now. I'll explain more later. Chatta: Bloom, hurry! Here they come! They're surrounding the house! *Camera shifts to the Children of the Night Amore: Where? I can't see. *Vampires vanish.* Chatta: Right there! Ha? Where they go? *Vampires appear once again. Chatta and Amore gasp.* Bloom: Hrr-argh! *Seals of the window that vampires are knocking. Vanessa and Mike gasp.* Bloom: Lockette and Cara, come with me! Scene: Bloom's Bedroom *Female vampire got through the window.* Caramel: We're not afraid of you! *Vampire charges at them. Bloom evades an attack.* Bloom: Volcanic Attack! *Knocks the vampire down, but she gets up.* Female Vampire: You can't defeat me, Bloom. *Caramel uses a blanket to knock her out of the room.* Female Vampire: I... will... argh! Caramel: Now get out! *Lockette seals off the window.* Lockette: And stay out! *Vampire climbs up to the second floor.* Lockette: I said stay out! Go team Pixie! Bloom: We can't stay here. Pixies, upstairs, quick! Chatta: Coming, Bloom! Cherie: So what's the plan? Bloom: We have to get the vampires out of Gardenia so they don't hypnotize anyone else. Lockette: I can teleport us outside! Bloom: Good idea, Lockette. *Lockette snaps. Bloom and Pixies teleport outside* Scene: Outside Vampire: She's mine... Bloom: *Whistles.* Hey, guys! Over here! *Vampire turn around.* Female vampire: Get her! Bloom: This way, Pixies! Scene: One of Gardenia's Street *Vampires are chasing them. At home, Vanessa and Mike gasp.* Female vampire: Don't let her get away! Bloom: So far so good! Female vampire: You won't get away from us! Bloom: The further away from people the better. This way! Scene: Gardenia's Park Male vampire: There she is! She's ours. *Vampire approach Bloom and Pixies.* Bloom: Get ready, Pixies! Red Dragon Orb! *Concentrates her energy to create the barrier.* Female vampire: She's ours! Surround her and wait. Lockette: Oh, no! Chatta: They're getting ready to attack! Bloom: I don't know how long I can keep this at full strength! Chatta: Then we've got to go in for the fight! Come on! Bloom: I'll fight them, Chatta. I don't want anyone getting hurt. Lockette: We're in this together, Bloom. Besides, we can take them. *Bloom releases the barrier.* Lockette: Here we go! *Vampire charges at Chatta. She creates a garlic necklace for her.* Chatta: Ah-ha-ha-ha! Like that smell? *Vampire throws away the necklace.* Chatta: Oh, never mind! Bloom: They controlled by the Legendarium, think of something else, Chatta! Chatta: Hm, *Gasps* such as... I'm out of ideas! *Flees from vampire.* Female vampire: How about the game of tag? *Laughs. Bloom attacks.* Female vampire: Missed! *Bloom attacks again.* Female vampire: Missed again! *Bloom attacks another time.* Female vampire: Missed again! Over here! *Bloom turns around and hits the vampire.* Bloom: Tagged! You're out! *Other vampires surround her. She gasps.* Male vampire: You're ours! *Suddenly, Flora's spell knocks him out. Bloom gasps.* Stella: Actually, she's ours! Claws off! *Aisha's and Tecna's spells follow through knocking down other two vampires.* Bloom: Stella! Amore: The Winx! Flora: Lilac Vortex! *Knocks down another vampire.* Aisha: Water Bolt! *Knocks down another two.* Chatta: Yes! You did it! *Girls land.* Aisha: Did we? Is that all of them? Musa: Sure looks like it. Stella: They ran for the hills! Tecna: For now. Amore: I'm not sensing any of the darkness nearby. Flora: Oh, Pixies, we've missed you so much! *Girls hug the Pixies.* Lockette: Hug me, Bloom! *Bloom chuckles and hugs her.* Bloom: Winx, you got here just in time! Aisha: We can tell the Pixies were in danger. *Aisha hugs Piff.* Flora: Plus, Eldora's flower grows here, in Gardenia. Musa: But we don't know where exactly. Bloom: I do! When I was here in my Mom and Dad's house, I recognized it from one of my childhood drawings. I think I know just where to find it. But I going to need your help. Stella: *In the middle of Bloom's phrase.* I know this place... Bloom: This is where we met, Stella! Stella: That's right... *Flashback to the first Bloom's and Stella's meting.* Stella: You showed him who's boss! You were fantastic! *Flashback ends.* Stella: Just think of how far we've come since then. *She hugs Bloom.* Stella: How far you've come, Bloom. Without me, Bloom would never have come to Alfea! Aisha: Ant there wouldn't be the Winx Club! Flora: We've missed you so much. Bloom: I'm so sorry about running away. I couldn't forgive myself for believing Selina and helping her to put my friends' life in danger. I was in shock. But I also can't imagine a life without you guys. *Girls hug.* Aisha: Oh, Bloom, we love you! Stella: We sure do. Flora: No matter what. Tecna: This is really nice and all, but the vampires are still out there. Bloom: You're right, Tecna. What we need now is some expert advice. Aisha: Daphne! *Bloom contacts Daphne.* Bloom: Daphne, we need you! Daphne: What is it, Bloom? Bloom: We could use your help, Daphne. The witches summoned some vampires from the Legendarium! Daphne: The Children of the Night. They have superhuman strength and they also have the power of hypnosis. Aisha: How can we beat them? Daphne: The most powerful weapon is daylight. Tecna: It's not much help now. It's night time! Musa: And we can't way 'till morning. Stella: Ah, hello, have you all forgotten that I'm the Fairy of the Shining Sun? I've got plenty of new tricks I could try on them. Daphne: It's worth the try, Stella. Good luck! Bloom: Thanks, Daphne. Scene: Gardenia's Street Aisha: Still no sign of vampires. Musa: Or anyone else for that matter. Flora: Where could they be? Tecna: The fastest way to find the vampires is to fly over Gardenia, but that would be far too conspicuous. Musa: The last thing we need is more attention. Aisha: We need to go incognito. Stella: I've got it! *Girls stop and turn to Stella. Stella snaps and creates a janitor outfit for herself.* Bloom: Uh, Stella? *Stella snaps again.* Bloom: What are you up to now? *Bloom's polymorphed into a broom.* Stella: A street cleaner and her trusty broom! Bloom: No comment. Stella: Your code name could be broom-Bloom. Bloom: Stella! Regular clothes will work just fine. Stella: Uh, okay, okay, okay! Scene: Gothic Fashion Show Stella: What's going on here? Announcer: *At the background.* Welcome, welcome, everyone! It's wonderful to see so many of you here. Bloom: Look, it's a goth-fashion contest they have it every year, the goth-ball! Announcer: Attention goth-fashion show participants! Preparations and rehearsals are on the way, but there's still time to sign up. All contestants must make their way to the furthest stage to register. Comment: get your goth-ball. Stella: A goth-fashion contest? I've got this one in the bag! Bloom: We don't have time for that. We have to find the vampires. Amore: I can sense they're near. Bloom: OK, everyone, let's spread out and check the crowd. They have to be here somewhere. *Stella separates from the group.* Stella: This is going to put me on the mat in Gardenia. Hello, may I have an entry form, please? Administrator: Here you go, good luck! *Scene shifts to other girls.* Aisha: Bloom, do you notice anything suspicious? Bloom: Yeah, these kids look a little pale. Flora: Excuse me. *Person she's asking ignores her.* Flora: Ha? Uh! *Tries with another person.* Flora: Hello? Are you OK? *Hypnotized person turns to her but completely ignores her. Bloom gasps.* Bloom: They have been enslaved by the Children of the Night! *Hypnotized people instantly turn around and surround them.* Bloom: Ow! Ha? *Pixies gasp.* Bloom: Wha... *One of the vampires catches her.* Male vampire: Welcome to our party. Bloom: No! *Another vampire holds her. Scene shows that Flora and Tecna are also caught. The vampire drains energy from Tecna causing an apathy.* Flora: Tecna, no! *Same happens to Flora, then to Aisha as she tries to fight back. Musa and Bloom soon join them.* Male vampire: Fairy power is strong. Other male vampire: And we've only scratched the surface of their energy. Female vampire: Let's bring them to our hideout. We take the rest of their power there. *Pixies gasp but can't do anything about that.* Female vampire: Let's get this party started! *Vampire laughs. Meanwhile, Stella's filling the entry form.* Stella: My address is Alfea College. I don't think it has a zip code. So when do I... *Hears the vampires' laugh and gasps, realizing that other girls are kidnapped.* Stella: Oh, no! Winx! Uh! *Hypnotized people surround her.* Stella: Oh, great! They all over the place! Back off! Magic Winx... *A hypnotized person bumps into her interrupting the transformation.* Stella: Uh, hey! *Amore sees that Stella is surrounded.* Stella: Back off! Amore: No! Stella: I said back off! *Amore whistles. Pixies turn around.* Amore: Pixies, Stella needs our help! *Pixies strike knocking down attackers.* Stella: Nice work, Pixies! Now where was I... Magic Winx Bloomix! *Stella starts transforming.* Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! *Transformation sequence ends.* Scene: Gardenia's Street Chatta: Yay, Stella! Stella: Let's go save our friends! *The vampires are quickly getting away with the girls.* Lockette: Stella! They're getting away! Stella: Where did they go? Lockette: They've disappeared! Stella: Pixies, are you picking up on anything? *Chatta concentrates.* Chatta: I sense Flora is that way. *Lockette concentrates as well.* Lockette: Bloom, too, but her energy is weak. Stella: Then we better hurry! Come on, Pixies, they need our help! Scene: Outside the Hideout Stella: Ew, what is this place? Amore: They're inside. Lockette: And thanks to my magic arrow we'll get inside for a sneak attack. They won't now what hit them. *Stella and Pixies follow the arrow.* Scene: Inside the Hideout Male vampire: And now the moment that we have all been waiting for. *Girls, are heavily weakened. Only think that they can do is moan. Female vampire: Hm-hm-hm. Their energy is so powerful. Male vampire: Yes, indeed. *Vampire laughs.* Male vampire: It's go time. Female vampire: Yes, now is the time to drain their fairy magic. Then nothing will be able to stop us! And I think we should start with this one. *Comes to Bloom. Laughs and starts absorbing her energy. Suddenly, door blows up.* Stella: May I come in? Sorry to interrupt, but how many times do I have to tell you? Claws off! *Strikes down the vampire.* Stella: Don't worry, Winx, we'll take care of them! *Attacks another one, but he evades that.* Stella: Ha? *Turns around and gets knocked down by him.* Stella: Ow! Ouch! Chatta: They're even more powerful! *Attacks the vampire but her spell just bounces of him.* Amore: They've got fairy energy now! *Stella gets up.* Stella: But they don't have my light energy! *One of the vampires attacks her.* Stella: Solar Halo! *Blocks an attack.* Lockette: Nice one, Stella! Oh, Chatta! *Vampire backstabs Chatta and hypnotizes her. Same happens to Cherie.* Male vampire: Stand guard. If your friends interrupt us, blast them. Cherie and Chatta: *Together, hypnotized.* As you wish. Female vampire: Now where was I? *Starts draining Bloom's energy once again.* Oh, that's right I was about to finish Bloom off once and for all! Lockette: They're to strong! We can't beat them! Stella: Remember what Daphne said? Amore: Daylight is our best weapon? But it's still nighttime! Stella: I can fix that. *Vampire corner them. Stella concentrates.* Stella: I summon all the power of Solarian suns. *Vampire are threatened by light that Stella illuminates.* Stella: Ray of Pure Light! *Unleashes the wave of light, purging the spells on other girls, Chatta and Cherie and annihilating vampires in the process. The whole hideout is bursting with a light.* Scene: Outside the Hideout Bloom: Phew, glad that's over! Musa: You were unbelievable, Stella! Aisha: You saved us! Stella: Oh, that was no biggy. I just... Uh! Oh, no! Chatta: What? Another vampire? Let me have him! Stella: No! It's the goth-fashion contest! I entered myself and it's starting right now! Bloom: Well, we better hurry. Come on! *Pixies giggle. Girls run to the contest.* Scene: Cloud Tower Stormy: You'd think they're still running from vampires not going to some lame fashion show! Icy: We were so close! Darcy: Duh, now they all happy and lubby-dubby and blah-blah-blah. Uh, they make me sick. Selina: Don't worry. They won't be giggling when I read the next chapter of the Legendarium. Icy: Well, it'd better be good, Selina! Selina: Oh, it will be, count on it. Scene: Gothic Fashion Show Announcer: And returning again this year. Just wait until you see what we have in store for you next. Contestant: We call this collection: "Fashion Rags". Announcer: Isn't it amazing? Such vision, such passion. Well then, we're getting down to our final collections. Don't you agree: have this been a remarkable show so far? Stella: Models on stand by! Prepare yourself for genius! Inspiration, inspiration, come to me... Uh, I know! Decadent and gothic, dark and gorgeous! *Pixies gasp, Stella changes girls' outfit.* Musa: Uh, gorgeous? Stella: Hm, wait a second. What is that? *Spider is crawling on her dress.* Stella: Yikes! I hate spiders! *Returns normal outfits.* Announcer: And now a new color to this year's show: Stella from Alfea College presents her collection. Stella: Think, Stella, think! Bloom: You're the hero of Gardenia, Stella! You'll light up the stage no matter what. Stella: That's it! Vampires, light and dark. *Girls outfit changes again.* Stella: Ah, Manistique! Ha-ha-ha! Music, please! Musa: Got it. *Clicks, music starts.* Stella: I call this collection as "Shimmer in the Shadows". *Girls pose, crowd below is cheering for them.* Announcer: What a magnificent show this has been. It was a close race, but there can only be one winner. And the best design goes to... Stella of Alfea! *Stella gasps.* Stella: Thank you! And a big shout out to the person who inspires us all to shine. Bloom: Who's that, Stella? *Stella comes to Bloom and gives her a trophy.* Stella: You, Bloom! We're so happy you're back where you belong. *Girls laugh.* Ending Narrator: Reunited on Gardenia, the Winx travel to the Forest of Flowers, a special place from Bloom's childhood in hopes of finding the Fairy Godmother, Eldora. Meanwhile, not happy with the Winx's success, the Trix plan a new attack on the Winx using the power of the Legendarium. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts